


made a meal out of me and came back for more

by littleblacksubmarine



Series: (you've been) thunderstruck [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Divorce, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarine/pseuds/littleblacksubmarine
Summary: Daniel still hasn't moved his shit out yet, but Johnny has suddenly let all of his feelings move in.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: (you've been) thunderstruck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963228
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	made a meal out of me and came back for more

Everything that came along with a knock at the door these days seemed to bring with it an incident more confusing than the last, so Johnny supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when the knocks kept happening. After all, nothing could be fucking _weirder_ than waking up to Daniel _fucking_ LaRusso more and more times throughout the week. Sometimes Daniel woke up before him and spent god knows how long _playing with Johnny’s hair_ like the opening pages of some weird paperback romance novel like Johnny’s mom kept in the bathroom when he was growing up.

He tried not to wonder if he should be freaked out by all of whatever _this_ was.

Instead, Johnny tried to bury himself in the mechanical, mindless task of going back to work. His boss seemed to have remembered that whole _calling a customer a bitch_ thing and, while he seemed unbothered about taking Johnny back, automatically assigned him to laying tile in the interiors of a whole complex of new apartments. It was backbreaking work, and he’d been sleeping like the dead all week.

He supposed it was for the best – he was too tired to paw all over Daniel or let Daniel paw all over him, but maybe it was worse to let Daniel crawl into bed beside him when the sun had barely gone down, stroking his back and arms lightly until he fell asleep. Sometimes the touches made his aches feel more pronounced, but he found himself not wanting to shake them away, and he felt a sizable part of himself cringing over what it might mean. _Fucking pussy_.

It was Saturday and Daniel had already left the apartment in the early morning to go to the dealership. He’d _nuzzled_ Johnny’s hair before getting out of bed, for Christ’s sake, barely waking him up except to make a disappointed noise when Daniel’s warm body vanished. Johnny told himself dimly that it was just because of that hyperactive air conditioner instead of the fact that it was nice to have a warm body curled around him sometimes. It had been a long time since he’d woken up beside someone other than Jack Daniels.

He’d barely had the energy to drink because of work, which was unusual for him. Before he’d left the job, he could still pound more than a few tallboys after a long day of hauling around heavy shit and contorting his body to make weird little repairs. It never failed to surprise him just how many different, new ways people could find to break shit – maybe it was a metaphor or something stupid like that. Now he could drink a couple of beers before his eyelids got too heavy to fight off from dropping closed – when had he gotten so goddamn _old_?

It was certainly a little early for his taste for someone to be knocking on the door, but at least he wasn’t heavy with a hangover this morning, helping him not to be too annoyed with whomever dared to disturb him. Johnny had stopped instinctively picking up the baseball bat when he answered the door, lulled into some kind of comfort by the fact that the last few people who came over didn’t want to choke him out or kick his ass. Maybe Kreese had gone and died – _again_. One could only hope.

Johnny regretted not bracing himself for what awaited when he opened the door: Amanda LaRusso, or whatever last name she was calling herself these days after the divorce. She was dressed in a smart looking blouse with well done makeup, and Johnny could at least acknowledge she was kind of a babe. She looked entirely out of place in his admittedly divey apartment complex, and she knew it, if the look on her face was any indication. He wondered what the deal was with LaRussos showing up on his doorstep like a fucking parade of people who thought they were better than him.

“Can I help you?” he asked brusquely. There was no sense in being rude to her just yet.

Amanda was already glancing over his shoulder back into the apartment, maybe wanting to find out for herself if it was as dismal inside as she probably thought it was on the outside. Johnny fought the urge to close the door a little so she couldn’t snoop. Johnny could see a neat folder of papers sticking slightly out of her designer shoulder bag. Did these people ever run out of fucking papers to sign? At least he and Shannon hadn’t had two pennies to rub together when they split up.

“Is my husband here?” she asked, not bothering to say hello.

Johnny snorted quietly, and yeah, _that_ was rude. His mom would be pissed at him.

“I didn’t think you had a husband anymore,” Johnny told her flatly, feeling mean for a reason he couldn’t put a name to.

Amanda pursed her lips, looking like she’d rather be anywhere but here. It occurred to him that he might need to check himself a little, and not metaphorically spit in the face of the broad who was – for all intents and purposes – raising the son he couldn’t raise himself. Still, she was beautiful and poised in a way that annoyed him.

“Ouch,” she said, voice short and clipped but seeming to pay no mind to what an asshole Johnny Lawrence could be. She’d probably been hearing it from Daniel for, like, ever, and it wasn’t like he was exactly making a good case for himself to prove her wrong. “Where is he?”

Really, it was kind of a dumb question to ask.

“I don’t know. I don’t keep tabs on him,” Johnny lied, and it was probably obvious to her anyway. He wondered if she could tell what was going on – if she knew they weren’t exactly doing the Bert and Ernie type of shit he’d originally intended. He wondered if she could see the fading bruises Daniel had left on his skin with his mouth under his shirt, though that wouldn’t make any sense. He paused. “I think he mentioned last night that he was going to work.” _He mentioned it last night when he was fucking spooning me_.

“Ah.” It was hardly an actual response.

“Did you need something?”

“Nothing you can help me with,” she said, her tone slightly sharp. She paused. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.” Johnny wondered if she had apologized to rub it in his face that he hadn’t done the same. “I need him to sign some things for me, and he doesn’t answer his phone half the time when I call – not that it’s any of your business.”

For a moment, Johnny was bizarrely grateful his own dad had simply gone out to buy cigarettes or some shit and never come back – at least he hadn’t had to watch his parents snipe at each other and act like passive aggressive kids when their marriage imploded. The thought quickly subsided, and he felt a small ache at the memory he typically stuffed down to make himself stronger and harder. If the world tried to kick him some more, at least he could always kick back harder.

“Well, I’ll pass the good news along to him.”

Amanda nodded resolutely and then, as though battling with herself, asked, “how is he doing?”

“As good as a guy can be when someone’s trying to take his kids away,” Johnny blurted out with reckless disregard for what might result from such a statement. And really, he ought to have learned by now – chicks had thrown drinks in his face for saying less.

“Again, not that it’s any of your business,” she pointed out, looking unruffled to her credit. Johnny wondered if he had expected her to cry or some shit. He’d watched his mom and Sid fight dirty and assumed he’d probably soaked some of that up. Maybe Amanda had done the same with screwed up folks of her own. “I won’t bother you anymore, John.” His given name sounded strange but somehow fitting in her voice – sizing him up, making him feel chided and disappointing. Even his mother had never called him that.

She turned on one pointy heel and returned to her sleek car, gone as suddenly as she’d come.

Johnny watched as she drove away, and he was suddenly aware that Miguel was hobbling from Carmen’s car on a walker toward his own apartment. His eyes met Johnny’s – forlorn and a little wet, like one of those homeless dogs in the sad commercial Johnny always muted when it came on TV. It was an almost unreadable expression, but he didn’t look angry – quite the opposite. Carmen, however, fixed him with a stony, almost enraged glare, turning Miguel gently by his shoulder and guiding him inside at his new snail’s pace.

It was maybe for the best. He wouldn’t have known what to say anyway. There probably wasn’t anything he could say anyway, especially not in front of Carmen.

Johnny returned inside, sitting down heavily on the couch. His back ached and he stretched out on the couch. He hadn’t been ready to get up just yet – yet another thing to resent Amanda LaRusso for.

Really, she wasn’t too bad – he’d met worse chicks before, snotty bitches who sneered at him like they didn’t know he’d been popular in high school, god damn it. She’d at least been polite to him once, diplomatic and maybe even fun over that awkward dinner with chicken tacos he couldn’t pronounce. It felt like a lifetime ago, and there was a shitload of water under the bridge now.

He was sure Daniel missed those days, at least when he didn’t have to worry about signing next to an X that effectively ended an almost twenty-year marriage. And Amanda had, like, a great body that Daniel missed waking up to, a slender neck he probably liked to kiss good morning, long hair that he probably thought felt soft between his fingers. Something small and sharp hit Johnny low in his belly, and he shook his head once, just a little, before groping for the remote.

_Dallas_ reruns were on basic antenna TV, and he wrinkled his nose. “Fuck that,” he grunted, but made no effort to change the channel as he dropped the remote on his stomach.

Hours passed and Johnny found himself enraptured, realizing he’d never heard who shot JR way back in the Eighties. His mother had cared at the time, but even at that age Johnny had little interest in anything but stolen beer and, of course, Cobra Kai. It was nice to have had only a small handful of things to think about, even though he probably could’ve stood to pay a little more attention in school. His back probably wouldn’t hurt like this from work now.

It was into the early evening when Daniel finally returned, looking more than a little bit exhausted.

“Hi,” he said, voice heavy as he laid his keys down and kicked his shoes off. Johnny hadn’t moved from his spot sprawled out across the entire couch.

“Hey,” Johnny replied easily, lifting up his legs so Daniel could sit on the couch. For a moment he considered laying his feet back up in Daniel’s lap, but it seemed like a bridge too far – too intimate, and definitely girly. Instead, he sat up, turning down the volume on the TV.

“Oh, I remember when I found out Kristin shot JR,” Daniel said excitedly, voice perking up when he saw what Johnny was watching. “My mom and I lost our minds.” And of course Daniel LaRusso watched nighttime soaps with his mother – fucking nerd.

“What the fuck! You just ruined it!” Johnny burst out. “I’ve been watching this shit all day!” He rubbed his palms over his eyes in exasperation.

Daniel momentarily looked guilty before letting out a bewildered chuckle. “Johnny Lawrence spending a Saturday watching his stories?” he teased. “Exactly how old are you now?” Still, he slid over on the couch a little, their thighs touching.

“You’re on thin ice, jackass,” Johnny grumbled. “You want a beer?”

“Sure,” Daniel said, waving a dismissive hand. “Thought we could order dinner in. Thai or something.” Johnny wrinkled his nose as he rose to his feet to head into the kitchen. “ – or pizza,” Daniel corrected himself, sounding only a little dejected about living with a picky eater for the ages. Johnny made a small noise of agreement, digging two Coors out of the fridge before returning to the couch beside Daniel.

“Your wife came by today,” Johnny said, hoping he came off as casual despite feeling nervous to broach the subject.

“Ex-wife,” Daniel corrected, not taking his eyes off the screen. “I know. She told me, and she told me you were a real asshole to her.”

“I was not,” Johnny said defensively. Still, if he was actually angry about it, Daniel gave no indication. He took a long gulp of his beer. “What did she want anyway?”

Amanda’s statement about she and Daniel’s problems being none of his business rang in his ears, and while it was true, Johnny also realized he was relishing a little in being nosy about the ins and outs of exactly what had brought Daniel to his couch, though he couldn’t put his finger on why.

Daniel regarded him skeptically. “We’re dividing our assets. Including the dealerships.”

He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised – it was the kind of thing people who divorced did. Still, it felt strange to hear about it, like the final frontier in ending a marriage, though he knew that things were still messy with that whole _kids_ thing. To his credit, Johnny was at least tactful enough not to bring that whole mess up.

“Sounds like a lot of math shit,” Johnny said dismissively.

Daniel let out a small, loaded laugh. “Yes,” he agreed, taking a sip of his beer. “Lots and lots of math shit.”

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the show that Johnny had lost interest in once the climax had been ruined for him, he realized as he felt deflated. Hesitantly, he scooted in closer to Daniel until they were pressed together. Before he could consider his next move, Daniel lifted his arm up and around Johnny’s shoulder, pulling him in still closer.

“I don’t want to talk about math shit tonight,” he said, sounding both honest and tired at once. Johnny bit back from responding that he never wanted to talk about math shit, period – in general or particularly when it was LaRusso related. Instead, he surprised himself again my leaning in, tentatively kissing the corner of Daniel’s mouth that he could reach.

Daniel made a small, contented noise, turning his head to kiss Johnny fully on the lips. His tongue followed soon after, slipping into Johnny’s mouth with a confidence Johnny would never have expected him to have before this whole _thing_ began. Johnny sighed gladly against his mouth, enjoying the way Daniel’s fingers played through his hair. He wondered if Daniel thought it was soft, or at least soft enough to be close to what he wanted.

Instead, he kissed Daniel harder, letting his hand drift down to the buttons on Daniel’s shirt, fumbling gracelessly with them. Daniel didn’t seem to mind, chasing Johnny’s hands away to strip himself. Johnny parted from him, shucking off his top flannel layer and pulling his own t-shirt up and over his head, leaving them both with bare chests. Daniel kissed him again, coaxing him down onto his back on the couch and crowding into his space. He slotted their hips together with skill, rubbing them together through the layers of their jeans.

“God,” Johnny sighed against his mouth, glad he’d made even a tiny attempt at initiating things this time around. Daniel broke away to kiss down his neck, mouthing at the warm skin and making him shiver. His hand slid up Johnny’s side to his own mouth, licking his fingers a little. He lowered his hand and teased Johnny’s nipple roughly with wetted fingers. Johnny gasped, rolling his hips up with a little embarrassment about the sounds he heard himself make every time that he let himself open up for Daniel.

“You sound so hot, baby,” Daniel murmured, returning to kiss his lips again while he continued to toy with Johnny’s nipples. “I’ve been thinking about you like this all day.” His mouth seemed to be starting to run away from him a bit, and Johnny found it both scary and exciting. “ – been thinking about what I’d do to you when I got home.” Johnny moaned as Daniel nipped at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “And you’re going to let me do it, aren’t you?”

Johnny couldn’t find any rational thought to speak, so he just swallowed and nodded. He slid his hands down Daniel’s back, groping his ass through his jeans. They’d traded a few hasty handjobs since the last time, but Johnny was far too tired and admittedly, far too skittish to entertain the idea of pressing or letting himself be pressed for more. He let his hands shakily creep around, stumbling to undo Daniel’s pants before he was finally successful. He slid his hand inside, curling around Daniel’s cock.

Now he knew the way that Daniel liked to be touched, not as rough as Johnny liked himself but no less insistent and quick. Daniel groaned against his neck, sucking a dark bruise into where he’d nipped before, though he took care to do it where it could be hidden underneath a t-shirt. It was considerate in ways Johnny never found himself being.

“That feels good,” Daniel murmured, pinching harder at Johnny’s nipple, making his mouth go slack and open. “You know how to make me feel good.” The praise made Johnny’s face go hot – really, that was what he found himself thrilled by, the quiet ability to make Daniel forget his worries for a few minutes enough to enjoy himself. He never thought he’d want it and thought Daniel would want it even less.

Johnny squirmed a little, rolling out from underneath Daniel to guide him down on his own back. He dragged his tongue down Daniel’s torso, paying only a little petulant attention to the fact that his own cock was throbbing almost painfully where it was still trapped in his jeans. Daniel gave him a surprised look that faded into a pleased one when Johnny tentatively settled himself between Daniel’s thighs.

This was certainly a new development, Johnny thought, cheeks grown redder as he leaned down, licking hesitantly at the tip of Daniel’s cock. Daniel took in a sharp breath, carding his fingers in the blonde hair at the crown of Johnny’s head as if to encourage him. And really, Johnny swore he’d never even _considered_ the idea of touching another guy’s dick, let alone putting one in his mouth, but found that the idea of doing it to Daniel made him more than a little excited in a way that frightened him.

Johnny let his lips part, taking only the head of Daniel’s cock into his mouth. His nerves were fluttering as he let his tongue explore in a wet circle. He was emboldened by the sharp hiss of pleasure Daniel made and opened his mouth wider, sucking Daniel deeper in. Daniel tightened his fingers in Johnny’s hair, making Johnny shiver gladly. He bobbed his head experimentally and Daniel pulled again.

“Jesus Christ, Johnny,” Daniel breathed raggedly. “Have you ever done this before?” Johnny shook his head, not wanting to take his mouth away to admit his own inexperience. He looked up, their eyes meeting, and he blushed deeper. “God, watching you do that looks so good. I wish you could see the way you look right now.” Johnny had always responded well to good feedback, and he moved his head faster. He knew he was getting sloppier as time went by, but Daniel certainly didn’t seem to have any complaints.

The words were almost too much already, and Johnny reached down to palm himself through his jeans in desperation for at least a little friction.

He licked up and down Daniel’s length, unable to keep from thinking about how it felt inside of him. Johnny could tell Daniel was fighting to show some restraint, not wanting to choke him or worse, scare him off. His fingers were tight in Johnny’s hair in a way he was surprised to find didn’t bother him – he’d had to break the habit himself since chicks were always bitching about that. He sucked Daniel for long, slow minutes that never seemed to end until his jaw was sore, just like the rest of him that had been overworked lately.

Finally, Daniel gave him a quick shove to the shoulder, though not a hard one.

“You need to stop,” he panted. “If you don’t, I’m going to come.”

Johnny regarded him with a surprised stare. “Don’t you want to?”

Before answering, Daniel hooked a hand underneath each of Johnny’s shoulders, pulling him up to kiss him hotly with Johnny’s hips over his own. He finally picked apart the button and zipper of Johnny’s jeans, finding him bare underneath since it was the day before laundry day. Daniel smiled in appreciation at the feeling of the naked skin. He licked into Johnny’s mouth, fisting his hand again in Johnny’s hair.

“Not like that,” he said pointedly, arching up to rub into the crease of Johnny’s ass through his jeans. “Do you want it like this?”

Johnny squirmed, enjoying the way their cocks felt rubbing hotly together. He tipped his head back, lips parted. “Do you – do you want me to ride you?” he asked, voice a little choked and somehow suddenly shy despite the fact he’d just had Daniel’s fucking dick _in his mouth_. Daniel fucking _growled_ appreciatively against his skin at the suggestion, slowly pushing Johnny’s jeans down and helping him step out of them.

“Yeah,” Daniel told him, tracing the frantic beating of Johnny’s pulse with a patient thumb. “You’ll look so good riding my cock, baby.” He tilted his head back, capturing Johnny’s mouth with his own. He let his hands settle on Johnny’s hips for a moment. “Would probably be easier in the other room instead of trying to do it on the couch.”

Nodding dumbly, Johnny rose to his feet on shaking legs. He let Daniel stand and then followed him into the bedroom. He watched Daniel lay out on the mussed sheets, leaned up against the headboard after stuffing a couple of pillows behind his back. His eyes raked over Johnny’s body, and he gave himself a slow, lazy series of strokes as Johnny watched him from the doorway. He looked so hard, and Johnny felt himself shiver a little.

“Aren’t you going to come over here?” Daniel asked, as casually as someone wondering aloud about the weather. Johnny didn’t respond, joining him silently on the bed and kissing him. Things seemed to have slowed down, and Daniel toyed with the hair at the back of his head. “ – can’t wait to see how good you feel inside again.” He pulled Johnny into his lap, kissing him hard as he rocked their hips against each other. Johnny let out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Oh god,” Johnny whispered, trying to keep his composure so he didn’t look like an idiot. He leaned over to the side, opening the bedside drawer with hands that only shook a little. He found the lube easily enough, but rummaged harder and harder until he realized that the box of condoms he had there was completely empty. “Son of a bitch – I don’t have anymore - ”

“I’m not worried about it,” Daniel said quickly, and Johnny gave him a quizzical look. “I’m not stupid – I know it’s just us right now.” It surprised Johnny that Daniel seemed willing to disregard his typically fussy set of sensibilities, but really, he was right. It wasn’t like Johnny was out getting laid – despite his better efforts sometimes – and Daniel was the epitome of a lame married dude with weak game, right? Daniel kissed Johnny again, taking the lube from him. “I’m okay if you’re okay. I trust you.” It was a statement that made Johnny feel shocked and hot all over. Daniel dragged one fingertip up the length of Johnny’s cock, rubbing the wetness he found gathered at his tip.

“Yeah – yeah, I’m okay,” Johnny stammered, trying to arrange his limbs that had suddenly gone uncharacteristically uncoordinated. Daniel steadied him with a patient hand on his thigh, slicking up his fingers. “Daniel, please.” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he was sure he’d beg if he didn’t get it.

Daniel dipped his fingers into the cleft of Johnny’s ass, teasing over his hole with the wet tip of his index finger. Johnny leaned forward, trying to brace himself with a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, though it was mostly just to ground himself. Daniel only touched him chastely for a moment, kissing Johnny’s chest as he smoothly sank one finger inside of him. Johnny’s mouth dropped open in a punched out gasp as he adjusted to the swift inward motion.

"Is this okay?” Daniel asked, mouthing at the spot below Johnny’s ear. His voice was quiet and husky. Johnny nodded, feeling a little ashamed of his enthusiasm in doing so. “Jerk yourself off while I open you up, Johnny.” He guided Johnny’s hand with his free one, watching Johnny wrap his fingers around himself. “That’s so good. I want to watch you.” Johnny couldn’t argue with the request, beginning to pump himself more assuredly. “So fucking hot.”

He worked in another finger alongside the first, letting Johnny get used to growing gradually fuller. He spread his fingers slightly apart, and then worked them back and forth, out and in. Johnny’s thighs shook where they were spread across Daniel’s hips, and he remembered how sore he’d been all day but found himself unbothered by it. Daniel bent his fingers slightly, and Johnny cried out when he found the right spot.

“Please, please, please,” Johnny said, voice quick and shaky as Daniel continued to rub methodically inside of him, easing in still another finger. It was almost too much, or maybe not quite enough, and he could hear himself keening high and shamefully in his throat. “God damn it, I can’t take much more,” he said in a way he intended to sound threatening but only came out laughable and needy.

“Shh,” Daniel chided, taking one more opportunity to ghost all three fingers over Johnny’s prostate, making him jerk and let out a garbled string of nearly indecipherable swears. “You know I’ll take care of you if you calm down.” Johnny didn’t want to calm down, mostly because he assumed it was next to impossible. “You going to let me make you feel good?”

“If you hurry up,” Johnny insisted. Daniel chuckled darkly between Johnny’s collarbones, easing his fingers out.

“I told you – mouthy little shit,” Daniel reminded him. His hands were on himself, getting his cock nice and slicked up, and lining himself up with Johnny’s entrance. “ – want to fuck you so hard, Johnny, Jesus Christ.” It was open and earnest and made Johnny’s skin feel like it was about to burn. Johnny nodded, closing his lips into a thin line before opening them up again to breathe.

He could feel Daniel, warm and present against him before helping Johnny to lower himself. The stretch was overpowering, and Johnny let out a small whimper that was luckily drowned out by the groan that escaped from Daniel when he was finally fully seated.

The two of them sat that way for a few moments, and Daniel kissed Johnny patiently as he settled into the new sensation of being positioned like this. He traced a few fingers around Johnny’s neck, rubbing at the front of his throat with the pad of his thumb. The touch felt a little too familiar and suddenly oppressive, and Johnny shook his head a little.

“Just – don’t do that,” he asked, not wanting to let on that fingers around his throat were a bridge too far into the past.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel replied easily, kissing him into a relaxed silence. “You’re so good for me.” He shifted, pressing his hips up and himself deep into Johnny’s body. Johnny made a pleased, ragged noise as Daniel held him by the hips, working him gently up and down when he seemed to finally remember just how much of a toll manual labor had been taking on Johnny lately. “That’s it. Let me help you.” It was silly to need to be helped, but seemed decidedly less so as he focused on the heat of Daniel where he was buried inside.

“Sh-shit,” Johnny panted. There was a humid sense of need between the two of them as Daniel’s fingers dug in hard, as his hips moved faster, as Johnny kept stroking himself. “That feels good,” he bit out in the understatement of the century. He knew there would be bruises on his hips in the shape of Daniel’s fingertips, and knew he couldn’t pretend they came from somewhere else like running into a table or some dumb shit like that. He wasn’t sure he wanted to pretend anymore – at least not about those. “Hard – harder, _please_.”

Daniel was giving as ever, pumping his hips harder and faster as he helped Johnny rise and fall on top of him. Being on top was different, let alone with the feeling of Daniel’s bare skin so deep inside of him with _nothing_ in between the two of them. Johnny’s mind was falling to pieces, broken apart by how good it felt to be lost to what Daniel was willing to give to him.

“You feel even better like this,” Daniel rasped out almost as though he’d read Johnny’s mind. “ – like you’re everywhere.” He sucked at the spot between Johnny’s collarbones, enjoying the way it made Johnny let out a few small moans in sequence. “Next time I want to come in your mouth, if you’ll let me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Johnny gasped, caught off guard by how filthy Daniel could be like this. He’d never have expected it, and certainly never would have expected that the idea of a guy _coming in his mouth_ would send fire through his veins. His hand sped up on himself. “That’s – that’s gross,” he panted out, trying for bravado but failing miserably.

It wrung an off-guard laugh out of Daniel. “Doesn’t seem like you think _gross_ is the word for it,” he challenged, and Johnny knew it was useless to argue. “Do you want me to make you come, sweetheart?” And really, where had _that_ come from, and why didn’t Johnny mind? He’d never liked the touchy feely pet name type of shit, but found that he felt weak and needy when they came out of Daniel’s gasping mouth.

“Yeah,” Johnny ground out, working himself desperately. “Yeah, make me come, _please_.”

“You’ve been good. You feel so good.” Daniel thrust still harder up inside, clearly enjoying the near-broken noises his motions punched out of Johnny. “So tight – come for me, baby.”

Johnny let out a trembling moan, lifting one hand up to bite roughly into slightly scarred knuckles to try and muffle the sound of himself coming apart, but it was useless. He nearly thrashed in Daniel’s grasp, not yet ready for things to end but teetering so precariously close to the edge that it felt hopeless to try and resist falling over it. Daniel whispered more encouragement against his ear, telling him how he looked and how he felt.

Finally, he cried out, wordless and ragged, coming all over Daniel’s chest and belly. His thighs shook uncontrollably between the combined force of his orgasm and the strain. Daniel only managed to thrust a few more times before spilling himself inside of Johnny. The feeling of warmth was weird but not uncomfortable, and worth it when he saw the flush splashed across Daniel’s face and down his neck and chest.

As their breaths slowed, Daniel thumbed gently at the dimples of Johnny’s lower back until Johnny rolled off of him, stretching out beside him on the bed. He laid one arm over his eyes for a minute as he fought to compose himself. When he opened his eyes, Daniel was looking at him and studying his face with a look Johnny couldn’t quite place other than to say it was fond.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Johnny blurted, though this time it wasn’t rude and was without venom.

Daniel laughed and offered an honest shrug. “I have no idea.” He pressed a chaste, gentle kiss to Johnny’s mouth. “That was really good.” Johnny chased his lips as Daniel leaned away, kissing him again and wondering where it had come from. Daniel smiled against his lips, laying a gentle hand to the bruised skin of Johnny’s hip. “I forgot how sore you were – sorry about that.”

“Worth it,” Johnny offered with a shrug. “Want to see about that pizza?” It was hardly romantic pillow talk, but it was certainly a language they could both speak. “No fucking olives this time. They spread out everywhere even though I asked for half. That shit is sick.” Johnny knew he was being petulant – it had been weeks since that particularly pizza had been botched, and he still hadn’t let it go. It dawned on him that actual _weeks_ had gone by, and he felt a sense of unease when he thought about what it could be leading up to in its purpose.

“You have terrible taste,” Daniel complained.

“Obviously,” Johnny countered, giving him a pointed look.

“Dick,” Daniel muttered, though he smiled a little as he rolled away to go get cleaned up.

When they’d rejoined each other in the living room after cleaning up and composing themselves, Johnny sat down on the sofa, stretching out on his back. The soreness was back and worse now, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Daniel was pecking at an app on his phone to order pizza, which if you asked Johnny was stupid when you could just _call_ in about two seconds. Against his better judgment, he laid his feet in Daniel’s lap. Daniel paid them no mind, just ran his free hand lightly over the curves of his foot as he kept selecting pizza options without looking up from the phone.

For his part, Johnny found the remote. It had been easier for him to navigate Netflix – maybe practice just made perfect. He thought grimly again of all the time Miguel had spent teaching him patiently. He kicked the guilt down by the wayside, jabbing at the button to turn on _Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome_ in hopes of distracting himself from all these goddamn _feelings_ he hadn’t been able to drink away lately.

Daniel stood up after a few moments, getting both of them a Coors out of the fridge. To his credit, Daniel didn’t cringe anymore at the first sip of the cheap beer.

“I’ve been thinking,” he began.

“Did it hurt?” Johnny asked, unable to stop himself from making a well-timed childish remark, though it was probably borne out of a desire to make himself feel less nervous about what kinds of worrisome comments came after a person said they’d been thinking – especially after sex.

“Shut up,” Daniel groused.

Johnny smiled gave a little, victorious smile at the way his statement had landed with just the right amount of _annoying_. “Really though – about what?”

Daniel handed him the beer but didn’t sit, and it made Johnny uneasy. Daniel opened his own beer and took a sip to consider his thoughts.

“When you first let me stay here, we said a month, and now it’s been three,” he said slowly. Johnny blinked at him. He supposed all good things came to an end. LaRusso probably had some fucking townhouse lined up that cost more per month than Johnny’s first car. He wondered why he felt a small pang of hurt at the idea of going back to being alone in the apartment.

“And?” Johnny asked expectantly, wishing LaRusso would just hurry up and spill whatever guts he had.

For a moment, Daniel looked like he wished he’d never started the conversation.

“I mean – I just wondered,” Daniel shrugged in a way he obviously hoped looked casual. “What if I just stayed? If you want. Help you with the bills.”

They were long past _helping with the bills_ territory now, but Johnny doubted they’d ever admit that part of things. The hurt knot in his chest untangled, though he forced himself to hold back his smile.

“I guess that wouldn’t be so bad,” Johnny understated. “Maybe I’ve found you’re not quite as big of a dickhead as I used to think you were.”

Daniel sat back down on the couch and repositioned Johnny’s feet back in his lap, patting one of them idly as he took another drink of his beer.

“Wish I could say the same for you, Lawrence,” he said good naturedly. Johnny made a move as though to kick at him, but instead paused when Daniel shifted his weight to link their fingers together to rest on Johnny’s leg.

Johnny didn’t pull away – not now, not when there was no reason to try and kick. He settled into the cushions on the couch, wondering when he’d last been so comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks so much for reading, and for all of your kind feedback on the last two installments of this series! I truly started writing in this fandom on a whim and it means so much to me that what I've come up with has been so well received! 
> 
> The title of this story is from AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long, carrying on with the AC/DC theme, of course - Johnny Lawrence would be proud.


End file.
